


The Potter triplets and The Vampires

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Mute Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving the triplets at the Dursleys Dumbledore had no idea of the terrible ordeal that would face them. Sent off to the one and only Charlie Swan, the older brother of Lily and Petunia, the triplets are raised in the world of Twilight. Fem Harry/Jasper. Her sisters are paired with Emmett and Garrett. Rosalie and Alice bashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Potter's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me it belongs to J.K Rowling and S. Meyer I'm just using them in a way they didn't.
> 
> Requested by Peyton-Alice.

**Chapter One, The Potter's Return**

"Hi dad." Bella smiled at her father as he walked through the living room door in the Cullen household. Charlie smiled at his daughter he didn't care that his daughter was now a vampire and that he was in a house surrounded by them. He knew what they were from the moment he had set eyes on them thanks to his little sister Lily and her husband James.

"Dad what's the matter I haven't seen you smile like that since the girls moved to England when they were fifteen to spend some time with their Godfathers?" Bella asked confused. 

"Their coming home Bella. All three of them are coming home." Charlie smiled forgetting about everyone else in the room. Bella's eyes lit up as she thought of her three cousins, she loved hanging out with them when they were younger even if she was a year older than them. "Really? They're alright? They survived the war?" Bella asked jumping out of her seat ready to wrap the three girls in her arms and never let go.

"Yes Bella they survived and won the war and at seventeen as well. I know Lily and James will be so proud of them. But Bella they have lost a great number of people close to them one being Remus. You know their other Godfather. He and his wife died in the war leaving behind their two month old son, but they made the girls his godmothers so he will be coming to live with me." Charlie said sadly.

"Sorry Charlie but who're you talking about?" Carlisle asked politely. Charlie and Bella jumped having forgotten that the Cullens were even there.

"Sorry Carlisle I was talking about my nieces they're triplets and a year younger than Bella. They have lived with me since they were a year old when their mother, my youngest sister Lily and her husband James were murdered in front of the girls. They were originally sent to live with my other sister Petunia in England but she shipped them over to me because she didn't want them. 

They have been going to a boarding school of sorts in Scotland, England since they were eleven coming back here in the summer sometimes. But when they were fifteen they moved to England to live with their Godfathers, but Sirius Black one of their Godfathers was murdered in front of them when he went to rescue them from the people who killed their parents.  
They have stayed in England since then, I always got letters from them telling me a second war had started," Charlie said but was interrupted by Jasper. 

"Second? There have been two wars in England?" Jasper asked astonished.

"There have been more than that but there have been two Wizarding Wars. My sister Lily was a witch she is known as a Muggleborn as she was born to none magical parents. I and Petunia have no magic but we have grown up learning about the Magical world from Lily. James, Lily's husband was a wizard from The Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Potter. 

The Potter's are one of the oldest magical families in the world along with the Blacks and Malfoys. My nieces Amalthea, Larissa and Tauri are witches, three of the most powerful of their time and also the richest as they inherited all of the Black family fortune as well as the Potter's. They are not however related to Billy and nor are they arrogant because of their wealth they told me they don't want it as it reminds them of what they lost. Anyway I haven't heard from them in almost two years. I feared they were dead." Charlie choked out the words as he remembered the pain and fear he had felt when he thought of three of his four most precious girls dead. Bella wrapped her arms around her dad as she saw the tears build up in his eyes. She remembered the pain and suffering she had felt when her cousins stopped writing to her and Charlie. 

Once Charlie had pulled himself together he continued. "I'm sorry Carlisle they're all I have left of my sister and they're like daughters to me I got a letter from them yesterday asking if they could come stay here. I replied back saying I would be here to tell Bella. I hope that's alright Carlisle?" Charlie asked. 

"Of course it is Charlie I take it they will need healing so it's better if they came here. Do you know when they would be arriving in Forks?" Carlisle asked. 

"Probably in half an hour as they have a quicker way to get here than using the plane I told them to come over whenever they're ready and Amalthea said they would be coming over straight away."

"Witches from my own country this should be interesting." Garrett mused with a smirk on his face. 

"Garrett!" Carlisle said sharply. "You will leave them alone. All of you will...." but he was interrupted by three loud echoing cracks right in the middle of the living room. The occupants of the room looked around the room looking for the source of the noise when they spotted three beautiful girls standing in the middle of the room the third girl holding a baby in her arms close to her chest. 

"Thea? Lissa? Tauri?" Bella asked as she looked at the three girls with wide eyes, tears shining in them that would never fall. 

"Hi Bella." the second girl with reddish brown wavy hair that was tied up in a bun, and hazely-green eyes that were sparkling with tears that she was holding back. "Never thought you would become a vampire Bella. Though you never did want to grow old." the girl said shaking her head as if she thought Bella had chosen the wrong choice.  
"How do you know that Bella is a vampire?" Edward asked holding Bella and Renesmee close to himself. 

"Maybe it's because we learnt about the different types in school or it could be the fact that we were fighting against fifty of them." the first girl with midnight black hair that was wavy and to the middle of her back, her Hazel eyes glaring holes into Edward. 

"What?" Charlie shouted rushing over to the three girls and crushing them tight to him being mindful of the little baby the third one was holding. "Are you three alright?" Charlie asked pulling back to check the three girls over. "Amalthea please tell me you are joking or that I heard you wrong and you didn't fight against vampires let alone fifty of them."

"Sorry Uncle Charlie," the second girl replied."Thea's not joking. There were more than just vampires on Voldemort's side. It was worse than the first war that mum and dad fought in."

"Tauri look at me." Charlie said firmly to the third girl who had long blood red hair that curled down to her waist and eyes an emerald green, Tauri refused to look at him. "Tauri what happened sweetheart." he asked more softly as he saw that she was holding back tears more so than her sisters. Tauri couldn’t hold back the tears after that and she started sobbing into Charlie’s chest, though she still kept a tight grip on the baby in her arms.

"Tauri," Bella cried as she rushed over to her cousins. "Tauri what's wrong?" when there was no answer Bella and Charlie looked to her older sisters. "Thea, Larissa what's wrong with Tauri?" 

"The battle was at Hogwarts," Amalthea started. "He only attacked the school because we were there. We were looking for the last object that could finally kill Voldemort. Everyone at the school joined in the fight but McGonagall sent the younger years to Hogsmeade so they could escape but some snuck back to help. We helped as many people as we could but it wasn't enough, Voldemort's side exceeded ours and that was without all the creatures added to his side." Amalthea sighed.

"What did he have?" Charlie asked though he feared what the answer would be.  
"He had Giants, Trolls, Acromantulas, Dementors, Vampires and Werewolves," Larissa answered. "There was also these groups of wizards on his side called Snatchers who would literally snatch you and take you to the Ministry to be trailed or just kill you. But Neville and Seamus killed them early on during the battle by blowing up the bridge with them on it." Larissa continued.

"That's horrible." Esme said horrified that anyone would do such a thing.  
"We know it's been like that since we were fourteen." Larissa said as she wiped her eyes on her jumper. "When we came out of The Room of Requirement after finding the object to kill Voldemort, we destroyed it and joined the battle. We saw Percy and Fred battling a Death Eater and the Minister, they killed them and another Death Eater killed Fred in the explosion." she said as Tauri started crying silently again.

"Oh Tauri." Bella sighed looking like she wanted to cry herself and gently hugged her three cousins. She knew that Tauri had been in a romantic relationship with the Weasley twin. Bella let go of the three girls after a while and led them to one of the leather sofas in the living room. Larissa and Amalthea sat on either side of their youngest sister who still had not spoken since their arrival.   
Many in the room were curious as to why she hadn't, however they were given an answer when the youngest finally lifted her head from the staring contest she was having with the floor. Long, bright red scars ran along her neck and throat causing her rather pale skin to look at though it had been used as some sort of scratching board. A gasp left the lips of most of the females in the room causing the young girl to turn her face away as her eyes started to water. Her sisters quickly glared at the culprits before whispering reassurances in their sister’s ear.

"What happened?" Charlie growled out making the baby stir and for Tauri to glare at her uncle. "Sorry," Charlie apologised. "But what happened?" Charlie insisted. 

Amalthea and Larissa sighed and looked as if the memory caused them pain, which everyone realised it probably did. "It was horrible Charlie, the war. Voldemort had completely taken over by the end of our Sixth year. We had to go on the run Hermione and Ron came with us but in March we were captured by the Snatchers who had Greyback with them." Amalthea said but she was interrupted by Bella. 

"Wait, wait, wait." Bella cried making everyone look at her. "You mean you were captured by those Snatchers that you told us about and Greyback. Was. With. Them. How the bloody hell did you escape? Or....." Bella faltered as she didn't want to think of her cousins dying. 

'It gets worse.' Tauri wrote with her wand, the words appearing in the air shining a bright red.  
"Worse? How can it be worse?" Charlie asked almost hysterically but before either of the girls could answer they were interrupted by Jasper who hadn't taken his eyes off of Tauri since she had appeared along with her sisters. 

"I'm sorry," Jasper interrupted in his southern accent drawing his eyes away from Tauri to look at her sisters, then to Charlie and Bella. "What is wrong with this Greyback character and who is he?" Surprising all of the Cullens it was Bella that answered. 

"Fenrir Greyback is the notorious werewolf in England he's not like the Quileute tribe he's an actual werewolf who can turn on the full moon but from what dad and the girls have told me he goes around biting people to turn them into werewolves, he mainly targets children so they grow up hating everyone like him." Bella answered. 

"What a surprise stupid dogs. Their too thick to know the slightest bit of sense and their disgusting enough to go around biting children.........." but she was cut off when everything including the house started shaking with the force of an erupted volcano, a Tsunami and an earth quake mixed together. Everyone looked around the room and spotted the three girls sitting on the sofa glaring at Rosalie with hatred burning in their eyes as their hair whipped about their faces.

“Don’t you dare speak about them like that. You know NOTHING about them! Not all of them are the same. How about we judge you vampires on the ones we met and see how you like it?” Larissa growled.

“And for you information you stuck up princess our Godfather who died fighting, Teddy’s father was a werewolf and he was the kindest one you’d ever meet and he marked the three of us as his cubs when we were thirteen. So don’t you dare say anything about him and that goes for all of you!” Amalthea growled looking at all of the vampires in the room.  
“Girls please calm down.” Charlie pleaded looking at the three girls imploringly. After a few agonising minutes the shaking slowly stopped and everything returned to the way it was. ‘Sorry.’ Tauri wrote with her wand.  
“It’s alright dears,” Esme said smiling kindly at them. “We understand that you have been through so much and you’re so young to.”

“Thea, Lissa could you please continue what happened to you three and why Tauri isn’t speaking?” Charlie asked fearfully. Amalthea and Larissa nodded and tightened their arms around their younger sister pulling her closer to themselves before continuing.  
“As we were saying Greyback and the other Snatchers recognised us and tied us up with Hermione, Ron and Dean who had also been on the run, they had also captured Griphook the Goblin that looked after our Vaults at Gringotts, he had been struck off and was on the run with another Goblin, Dirk Creswell, Dean and Ted Tonks but earlier on they had been captured and killed only Dean and Griphook escaped.

Anyway they didn’t take us to the Ministry they took us to Malfoy Manor instead. They sent Ron, Dean and Griphook down into the Dungeons while Bellatrix carved Mudblood into Hermione’s arm and forced us to watch before they tortured us. They took our wands off of us, but even though we could perform Wandless magic we didn’t use it as the Death Eaters outnumbered us and they tortured Tauri more than us because she was the youngest and Bellatrix Lestrange tried to slit Tauri’s throat when Ron, Hermione and Dean escaped from the Dungeon they had tied us up so we couldn’t save Tauri.” Amalthea said tears running down her face. "Bellatrix was angry and took it out on Tauri who was the only one left behind." Amalthea continues but before she could say another word a loud growl echoed around the room.

Everyone turned to the source of the noise and were startled to see Jasper sitting on the couch his knuckles white from where he held on to the arm rests so tightly. The other vampires in the room could hear deep grumbles come from Jasper as he tried to hold in his growls and get control of himself. "You mean to tell me that those, those people left you in the hand of the enemy when they themselves were able to escape?" he snarled angrily.

"Do you really think that we would just leave our little sister behind." Larissa snapped angrily. "Our friend Dobby came back to rescue all of us, as well as getting our wands back and we escaped to Ron's brother's house, but as we were Disapperating Bellatrix had thrown her knife at us but it hit Dobby in the chest. H-he died as soon as we got to Shell Cottage." Larissa said sadly tears running down her face.

"Oh girls I am so sorry." Charlie said sadly as he embraced his three nieces. "Is there anything that I can do to help you Tauri?" he asked but Tauri just shook her head no.  
"There isn't uncle Charlie. We've tried and so had Bill and Fleur when we went to Shell Cottage but there isn't anything." Amalthea sighed, looking around the room as she suddenly realized that she was in a strange house full of vampires except......

'Jacob.' Tauri wrote in the air smiling at the wolf that was standing by the doors.  
"Hello Ri, Lissa, Thea finally realised that I'm here," Jacob smiled at them before it turned to a sad frown. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you three." the three girls nodded at him before turning back to Charlie.

"Charlie could we please go home?" Larissa asked as she covered a yawn. Charlie smiled sadly at them but nodded.   
"Of course girls. Where are your bags?" Charlie asked looking around for them.

"Kreacher would have already dropped them off at home along with Teddy's stuff." Amalthea answered as the three stood up and hugged Bella goodbye.  
"I'll come by tomorrow to see you once you've rested and then I'll introduce you to everyone later on." Bella told them she turned to Carlisle when he looked like he was going to protest. "Carlisle they would of already been treated their friends wouldn't of let them leave without being treated first." Carlisle didn't look convinced but he returned to his seat nonetheless.

"Come on girls let's get you home," Charlie said from the door. "Bye Bella." Charlie called before he closed the door and led the girls to his car.


	2. Settling In

** Chapter Two: Settling In **

 

Charlie led the girls into the house that they hadn't seen in for so long. Once the front door was closed Charlie pulled all three of them into his arms in a hug kissing each of their foreheads as he held them. "It’s okay now girls you can let go now." Charlie whispered and with that the three of them broke down into sobs finally letting go of all the pain they'd been holding onto for so long. They haven't felt this safe for almost two years since they were messing about with their godfathers, Sirius and Remus before everything was tipped on its head, though they loved their godfathers beyond belief they still felt safer with Charlie they supposed it was because they had known him longer as he had raised them.

 

"Shh. Shh it's alright girls, it's alright your safe now I've got you and I won't be letting you go I promise you that and I'll help you raise little Teddy. We'll raise him together you’re not alone anymore girls you've got me, Rene and Bella again now and by extension the Cullens and we won't let anything else happen to you." There was silence in the house as the four of them soaked up the fill of them being in each other’s arms after so long and soaking up as much love and comfort they could get (especially the triplets). After a while Teddy started to stir as Tauri and her sisters realised it was time for his bottle. Amalthea was just about to call for Kreacher when he popped in front of them handing Tauri a warm bottle of milk for Teddy. Smiling in thanks Tauri gently rubbed the teat of the bottle on Teddy's cheek smiling as he searched for the bottle with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Charlie, Amalthea and Larissa stifled a laugh when Teddy made a happy groaning sound when he reached his goal.

 

Charlie looked at his youngest niece adoringly as she tenderly fed the baby in her arms. "Come girls let's get you comfy while Tauri feeds little Teddy and we can do some more catching up before you head off to bed if you'd like as I gather that Kreacher has already put all of your things away for you." Charlie said as he led his girls over to the sofa smiling sadly as they sunk into the sofa with a quite groan. "Charlie we were wondering if it would be alright to change Teddy's name to Swann?" Amalthea started but before he could answer Larissa continued.

"As Remus and Dora had said in their wills that as all three of us are his godmothers we could adopt him, which Tauri did before we left."

 

 _'And as you adopted us when we were little and our names are Potter-Swann we wanted to make sure that you were okay that we had changed Teddy's name to Teddy Remus Lupin-Swann.'_ Taurifinished off as she wrote in the air. Shaking his head Charlie smiled he hadn't realised how much he had missed their triplet speak as they called it though he was saddened that Tauri couldn't speak anymore. _'I'll find a way for her to speak if it's the last thing I do.'_ Charlie thought. He was brought out of his thoughts as he realised that his nieces, well adopted daughters were waiting for his response.

 

"Of course it's alright girls you don't need to check to make sure. If Remus and Dora said in their wills that they would be fine with it then I'm fine with it. And Tauri I swear I won't rest until I'm able to find a way for you to be able to speak again if it's the last thing I do." Tauri smiled gratefully to her uncle who had been more like a father figure to the three of them than anything. Wiping the tears off of her face with her right shoulder as she held Teddy over her left as she burped him she was so glad to find out that her uncle was still alive and had accepted them back with wide open arms even after all these years and she knew that her sisters felt the same way as her.

 

Thinking back to what had happened at the Cullen house she frowned as she realised the blonde haired vampire who was protective over her was her mate. She wasn't ready for that she'd just lost Fred and she wasn't ready to be with anyone else she loved her Fred and doubted that she'd ever be ready for another relationship. "Tauri it's alright you don't have to get with him straight away and I found that the large vampire is my mate and I know Lissa found her mate in the vampire that had russet brown hair and looked like he'd been to a rock concert. But we're not going to get with them straight away." Thea started.

 

"Thea's right Ri they have to prove themselves first to us and I'm sure they'll understand if not tuff. So calm down okay?" Lissa said gently giving Ri a one armed hug when she nodded. "Sorry Uncle Charlie we just found that three of those vampires are our mates and Ri was panicking as she's just lost Fred and she's not ready to be with anyone and neither are we." Lissa explained to Charlie when she saw his confused look. Charlie sighed and nodded his head he forgot that they could speak telepathically to each other and sometimes carried their conversations out loud like they just did. "How about I get you three some hot chocolate before you head of to bed?" Charlie asked when a house elf that he supposed was the elf they were talking about earlier popped into the room.

 

"Mistresses," Kreacher bowed to the girls. "Kreacher has put everything away for yous. And Kreacher shall be looking after Master Teddy while yous sleep. You needs a good sleep you do. Kreacher will take Master Teddy to bed and looks after him." Kreacher explained to them.

"Thank you Kreacher that is very kind of you and well done." Amalthea praised smiling slightly as Kreacher's chest puffed up proudly. "Kreacher the man behind you is our uncle Charlie the man we told you about remember, if he needs help with anything namely cooking could you please help him?"

 

Kreacher turned and looked at Charlie sizing him up for what seemed like ages to Charlie but Kreacher bowed to him and nodded his head making his ears flap up and down. "Of course Mistress Thea Kreacher would be happy to serve Master Charlie as well. Mistress Ri Kreacher has got a salve for yous from Professor Snape he says that it should help with the scarring and yous need to put it on twice a day, but I'm sorry Mistress he apologises as he says he's not found a cure for yous not talking. The salve is on your bed Miss." Kreacher bowed his head in shame. He jumped when he felt arms wrap around him and a kiss placed to his head.

 

 _'You have no need to apologise Kreacher as you've done nothing wrong and could you please thank Professor Snape for me?'_ Tauri wrote once she'd released Kreacher. Smiling and nodding his head Kreacher bowed to everyone in the room before taking Teddy up to bed. "Well he's certainly changed from what you used to tell me about him," Charlie mused as he handed Thea and Ri their hot chocolates before going back to fetch his and Lissa's. "Well drink up girls then it's off to bed with you. I want you to have a good night sleep you'll need it after what you've been through. And I've taking some time off of work so I can spend time with you." Charlie told them.

 

They sat in a companionable silence none of them feeling the need to talk in that moment they just wanted to spend their time soaking up the feel of being a family again and the girls were soaking up the feeling of being safe and loved like a dry sponge soaked up water. After the hot chocolates were drunk Thea, Lissa and Ri hugged Charlie goodnight as all three of them went to bed in Tauri's room kissing Teddy's head none of them wanted to part from each other after all that's happened and no one could blame them.


	3. The Worries of Mates

** Chapter Three, The worries of Mates  **

It had been over a week since Bella, Jacob and the Cullens had seen the Potter triplets they were getting seriously worried as when Bella phoned Charlie to ask how the girls were and if she could come and see them he'd told them they were still asleep. "Why are they sleeping for so long something must have happened to them in that war to make them sleep this long Carlisle you need to do SOMETHING!!" Jasper shouted at his father figure.

Jasper, Emmett and Garrett were driving everyone mad with their constant pacing and shouting at Carlisle to do something when Carlisle himself was just as worried about them but he was stumped as to what could be causing them to sleep this long and what he could do to help them as he knew nothing about Wizards or their illness so he felt for the first time in his long life; helpless. Just when Rosalie was going to shout at the three vamps Bella's phone started ringing stopping everyone (except Alice and Rosalie who were jealous of the triplets) in their tracks as they were hoping it was Charlie phoning with news about the triplets.

Looking at the family nervously Bella took her phone out of her pocket and sighed when she saw her dad as the caller I.D but that didn't make her relax as she thought it would in fact it made her more nervous as she started wondering what had happened to her cousins. "Hello dad," Bella said knowing the rest of the family would hear him without her putting it on speaker. "Bella! They're awake, they're awake!" Charlie cried ecstatic. "I had Severus Snape come over and check on them they were just over tired as they hadn't slept for more than two hours each in the last six months. Severus said that he may even be able to help Tauri with being able to speak again though he said he may have to create a new potion for her as the scars are cursed scars, and that if he does succeed in making it she may be able to talk but her voice will be softer than it was before." Charlie rambled happily and Bella could tell instantly that Charlie was crying.

"That's great dad I'm so happy that they're okay and that Tauri may be able to talk again. Dad are you gonna come over soon as Jasper, Emmett and Garrett are driving everyone mad over if the girls are okay? And I've missed them so much and Renesme wants to meet her aunties." Bella told her father, but she was shocked that it had the negative affect on her dad as his voice became sombre and icily cold.

"Bella I don't want to upset you or anyone else.... but can you please not tell the girls about what's happening with the Volturi and you I don't want anything to happen to any of you but the girls have just finished a war that I couldn't keep them out of but I'll be damned if I can't keep them out of this one. I'm not going to stop you from visiting them or them you but please don't tell them they only finished the war yesterday....." Charlie would have carried on his explanation but he was interrupted by Bella.

"Dad it's fine I perfectly understand I don't want them to fight with us and I was't going to let anyone try to persuade them to do so. Are you going to come around today? And I'll let Jasper, Emmett and Garrett know that Amalthea, Larissa and Tauri aren't ready to have mates yet especially Ri." Bella assured her father. "Thank you Bella," her father said gratefully. "We'll probably be over between three and four as Teddy is asleep and so the girls can take all the potions they need as Severus is being very strict and only allowing them to move a little bit. Not that I don't agree with him but you know the girls they hate keeping still for so long." Charlie laughed with Bella laughing along with him.

"Oh I know dad," Bella said as she thought back to when the girls were sick when they were five and she was six nearly seven, they hated keeping still for the week they had the stomach bug. "Alright I'll see you later dad." She said as she hanged up the phone.


	4. Confrontations

Chapter Four, Confrontations

It had been a week since the three Potters and Teddy had arrived and somehow rumours had already begun to spread that they'd returned but with a baby in tow. They didn't know how the rumours had started as they hadn't seen anyone and they were sure that no one had told anyone, but Amalthea had her suspicions regarding Rosalie and Alice. Though she'd kept those suspicions to herself, only sharing them with her sisters. The three Potters were brought out of their thoughts by Bella's little girl Renesme, their 'niece', coming up to them.

"Auntie Tauri can I help you feed Teddy please?" The little girl who looked like Bella's twin except for her hair colouring asked. Tauri looked up from where she was testing the heat of the milk on her wrist and nodded her head at her niece moving over slightly so age could sit next to her. "Auntie Tauri can you and Auntie Thea and Auntie Lissa take me to the park please?" Renesme asked. Tauri looked down at her niece with a slight frown on her face but before she could answer Rosalie entered the room. "Now Renesme you know it is only a flying visit as your aunts have more important things that need their attention." Rosalie sneered. She smirked when Tauri didn't say anything back.

"What nothing to say? Oh, wait you can't talk." Rosalie said laughing but she stopped when she heard growling behind her and the next thing she knew was she was flying through the French doors our into the garden. She looked up and saw Jasper was crouched down on the porch his eyes as black as night his whole countenance spoke only of pure rage. "Jasper I didn't mean it she made me do it." Rosalie growled. "LIES!!!" Jasper bellowed. As he stalked towards her like a predator stalking its prey. "I heard exactly what you said to her. The whole house did, including her sisters who were next door talking to Carlisle, so don't even think for one second that anyone believes yours or Alice's poisonous lies."

He felt Emmett and Garrett try to hold him back even though they were just as angry, they didn't want to remind the girls of what happened to them, neither did he but he had to protect Tauri and just pushed them off; as he was about to step off of the last step he felt a soft petite hand on his hand stopping him his tracks. Looking to the side he saw Tauri standing there one hand on his hand and the other holding Teddy close to her chest, shaking her head slowly at him with wide emerald eyes. "I suggest you go and stay with Carmen in Alaska Rose and you Alice. I'm very disappointed in the pair of you. I want you gone by tonight. I'll phone Carmen to let her know your coming and why your going." Carlisle ordered sounding very much like a coven leader instead of a family Patriarch.

Rosalie and Alice looked around at their family to see if anyone would come to their aid, but when no one did they growled and ran up to their room and started packing. They didn't want to be in a house with three witches and a born werewolf anyway. "Renesme you know what Rosalie said wasn't true right?" Bella asked as kneeled down in front of her shocked daughter. "The reason why your aunts can't take you to the park is because they're still healing from what happened to them and it's only a flying visit because Auntie Tauri has to visit a special wizard doctor to see if she can get her voice back and tomorrow Auntie Tauri has to burry her boyfriend, and all their friends that died that's why they're more quiet today. Sweetheart." Bella explained as best as she could.

"I understand mummy. But when they come back and we'll look after them till they're better." Renesme said firmly nodding her head to herself. Smiling slightly tearfully her three aunts gave the sweet little girl a hug and a kiss to the forehead promising to take her to the park once their doctor allowed them to go out properly before saying goodbye as their Portkey activated taking them back to their house where Severus and Charlie were waiting for them.

* * *

"Ahh girls I'm glad your back." Charlie told them as he opened the front door for them (they had driven a new truck that Charlie had brought them and was in a better condition then what Bella's had been), hugging each of them in turn. "Severus is in the living room waiting for you girls." Charlie told them as he led them into the front room once they had taken off their coats. "Hello Severus." The three girls (Tauri having to wave as she still couldn't talk) greeted as they entered the room. "Good afternoon," Severus said tersely.

"Tauri I have made a salve that should get rid of the scar as much as possible, that should be put on three times a day, and if you take this potion twice a day; once after you've woken and once before you go to bed for a month, we'll see if that's working and if it does anything. If there has been an improvement we'll continue it for another month." Severus instructed as he handed over a yellow tub with a clear paste inside and a bag full of potion vile filled with a turquoise coloured potion. Tauri nodded her thanks as her uncle Charlie helped her out the salve on after Severus had left through the fireplace after handing all three girls a potion to help them with the nerve damage they suffered from the continued use of the Cruciartus Curse.

"I was hoping the three of you and Teddy would join me for lunch in the dinner before I start my late shift?" Charlie asked.

"Of course uncle Charlie." Larissa agreed as she fetched Teddy's coat, gloves, hat, scarf and shoes and handing them to her uncle who helped Tauri put them on the two month old before they all filed out of the house and into their Uncle's car.


	5. Grief

Chapter Five, Grief

As soon as they pulled up outside the diner the triplets seemed to freeze where they sat, it has been almost three years since they'd been here and they doubted they'll get a warm welcome from everyone as they seemed to disappear off the face of the earth and now they'd returned scared for life mentally and physically all three of them, Tauri worse out of the three of them and a baby in tow given he was not theirs by blood but the townsfolk won't know that they'd jump to conclusions and gossip. As if he'd sensed their unease Charlie cut off the engine turning around in his seat smiling reassuringly at them. 

"It's alright girls we don't have to go in if you're not ready to face everyone yet. I know you've got to go to a number of funerals later and it's fine if your not up to the people of this town just yet, we can eat at home." Charlie said soothingly as he tried to calm his nieces well adopted daughters down. The three shared a look silently communicating in their 'triplet speak' as they dubbed it before Amalthea shook her head. "No Charlie we'll come eat with you here. We're so sorry for all we put you through over the years can you forgive us?" She asked tears in her eyes as she smoothed down her black dress that was similar to what her sister's were wearing.

"Of course I can. I don't know where brought this on but I want you to stop it right now, all three of you. I know you only stopped writing so no one could find me I perfectly understand and it's no one else's business so don't worry about then I'll deal with everyone." Charlie assured as he got out of the car, after taking a deep breath the three followed him Tauri holding Teddy in her arms as always. Smiling reassuringly at his nieces he led the way into the diner which was rather busy as it was the lunch time rush and as they entered everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them. Seeing his girls were getting uncomfortable under all the attention Charlie cleared his throat and called Marie the waitress over. 

"Marie, could we have a table please?" Charlie asked startling everyone out of the trance they'd been in. Marie hurriedly put down the meal she was serving to another officer, who was the only one not staring at them instead he smiled warmly at them welcoming them home. "Of course Charlie." said Marie in a rush as she hurried over to them. "I see they've finally returned." She said with a sneer on face her voice dripping with disdain. "I don't know why you girls feel the need to hurt Charlie so much he's done everything for you. Bella I could sort of understand but you three?" She sighed shaking her head in disappointment she no doubt would have continued to berate them if Charlie hadn't stepped in. 

"Marie that's enough! You have no right to berate my girls for anything, any of them! For your information they didn't stop writing to me out of choice they were burying friends and family members and were kidnapped by their parents murder and they have yet to go to more funerals today, so I would be grateful if you and everyone else in this town mind your own business and leave me and my girls alone!" Charlie snapped angrily.   
"You heard the Sheriff." The officer, Danny snapped when everyone continued to stare immediately everyone went back to their own business. "What can I get you? Steak and cobbler Sheriff?" Marie asked cordially looking down at her notepad. 

"No thank you. We'll get four spaghetti meatballs and four diet cokes please." Charlie ordered for them. "Oh, and could heat this for five seconds no more no less in the microwave please." Charlie said taking off the lid of the bottle and handing it to Marie when Teddy started to fuss. "Of course anything else I can get you while you wait?"  
"No that'll be all thank you." Charlie said shortly turning his back on his friend he did not like how everyone was treating his girls and he would not stand for it. Taking the dismissal for what it was Marie made her way to the kitchen to place the order with the chef before heating up the bottle for the required time. 

Once the bottle was finished she placed it on the tray with their drinks and brought it over to them before going over to the bar to watch from afar as they all sat at the table quietly as Tauri fed the baby his bottle as she moved her head Marie caught a glimpse of a scar running across her throat under the scar she wore cringing at the side she felt slightly bad for verbally attacking them as soon as they entered the diner. Bringing over their food she decided to at least apologise she didn't want to lose Charlie as a friend she really should have known better, she knew how protective of his girls all four of them Charlie was. 

"Charlie I wanted to apologise for how I behaved when you all walked in it was inexcusable." Marie apologised as she placed their food down. Charlie just nodded his head he wasn't ready to forgive her for how she treated his girls just yet. "Girls you need to try to eat something." Charlie said firmly but gently after watching them play with their food for ten minutes or more. "I'm sorry Uncle Charlie but we're not hungry." Larissa apologised as she twirled her fork around in the spaghetti. Charlie sighed setting down his own fork reaching across the table to hold their hands looking at them gently. "I know but you need to try to eat at least half of it I know you won't want to eat anything afterwards but please try now for me?" Charlie asked sighing they reluctantly started to eat though their bodies wouldn't except it and force it down, Charlie conceded this was the best he was going to get. 

\------------ Line Break --------------

Locking his car Charlie walked up the steps and knocked on the Cullen's door, he really needed to see Bella and Renesme especially as the house was empty as Kreacher had gone with the girls to look after them and to look after Teddy during the funerals. "Charlie is everything alright?" Carlisle asked concerned as he saw the emotions raging across his friend's face. "Can I come in?" Charlie asked instead his voice thick with emotion. Frowning Carlisle stepped aside and let Charlie enter it was a good thing most of the vamps were hunting at the moment. "Grandpa." Renesme cried happily running over and hugging her grandfather as he picked her up. "Dad? Is everything okay?" Bella asked concerned the last time she'd seen her dad like this was when he'd stopped hearing from the girls and assumed they were dead.

"No. I don't know what to do Bella. They've been hurt so bad I don't know how to help them, they've lost so much if they didn't have us and Teddy but mainly Teddy I'd be worried they'd take their own life." Charlie muttered despondently.   
"Do, do you think they will?" Esme asked hesitantly her hands over her mouth.  
"No I don't think so. Though I know if Tauri didn't survive Thea and Lissa would surely follow their sister. They left early for the funeral as Tauri has an appointment with Severus the scars are healing and the potion is healing her vocal cords Severus is going to try to get her to speak." He said happily at the end, he was so happy that Tauri was getting her voice back.

"That's great dad!" Bella cried happily, she was so happy for her cousin. "It'll be a long process to get the vocal cords working again and she's likely to sound like she's got a sore throat but she'll be able to talk again. The potions worked quicker than what Severus was expecting, she'll still have the scars much like on her arm as their cursed scars and can never be healed but she'll be able to talk again soon." Charlie explained.  
"How-how were they Charlie?" Jacob asked he saw that the three vamps Jasper, Emmett and Garrett were eager to ask but they knew the girls weren't ready for them especially Tauri after he and Bella had explained everything to them after they left the other day.

Sighing Charlie ran his hands down his face feeling much older than what he is. "Not good. They hardly ate anything all day and were extremely quiet and to make matters worse when we entered the dinner everyone jumped on them having a go at them. They're burying Remus and his wife Dora, Teddy's parents their godfather; Fred Tauri's barely holding it together they'd been going out for nearly five years." Charlie sighed. "Not to mention all the friends they lost over the years let alone in the battle." He wished he could of protected his nieces from all they'd been through in their young lives. 

"I better head to work. They'll be back later tonight Bella they'll need you as well as me."  
"I'll be there dad don't worry." Bella assured.   
"I will too grandpa." Renesme agreed cheerfully she didn't like seeing her aunties upset. Charlie smiled and ruffled Renesme's hair. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you Renesme." Charlie smiled kissing and hugging his granddaughter goodbye and then doing the same to his daughter before leaving the house.

"Bella," Jasper called as she'd started to lead her daughter to the kitchen to get something to eat. "Is there anything I can do for Tauri?" He asked desperately.   
"I would like to know that as well regarding Larissa." Garrett added as Emmett asked the same question about Amalthea, all three of them looking at Bella expectantly.   
"Just be there for them whatever they need even if it's just a friend to begin with and don't push them especially Tauri. I know it'll be hard Jasper but don't push her she's been with Fred for a long time and those feelings won't go overnight she's grieving. Charlie, Rene, Teddy, Teddy's grandmother and I are all they have left and a few friends. They've lost everyone and they're not even eighteen yet." Bella sighed leaving the vampires to their thoughts as she got her daughter something to eat she couldn't help but think of her cousins wishing she was there for them.

\----------- The Burrow --------------

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! MY FREDDIE IS DEAD!! MY GINNY IS DEAD AND YOU THREE SURVIVE!!! WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU THREE THAT SURVIVE?! I WISH YOU THREE WERE DEAD INSTEAD OF MY CHILDREN!!!" Molly screamed ignoring her family who tried to get her to stop or the tears running down the girls' faces. "YOU'RE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YIU HERE AGAIN!!" Molly screamed tears running down her own face as she entered the house. Arthur turned to the triplets especially Tauri who was wrapped in her sister's arms sobbing. "I'm so sorry girls she's just grieving I'm sure she didn't mean it. When she's calmed down I'm sure you can come back, I'll talk to her. Good luck girls." He said hugging the three of them before leaving to find his wife. 

"Mum may not want you to come back here. You're like my sisters and Fred loved you Ri, you three are all welcome at our... my flat and shop." George told them holding back his own tears just barely he hugged them tightly once more before disapperated back to his flat leaving the girls huddled together holding each other and Teddy as they sobbed into each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
